What is she up to?
by leliana McKay
Summary: Everything is going well these days, however the President’s latest actions make Admiral Adama worry about a conspiracy aboard his ship. Adama/Roslin fic.
1. Chapter 1

**What is she up to?**

**By Leliana McKay**

**Summary**: Everything is going well these days however the President's latest actions make Admiral Adama worry about a conspiracy aboard his ship.

**Spoilers**: the story starts a few weeks after Laura's miracle recovery in Epiphany, season two.

**Genre**: humor, romance

**Pairing**: Adama/Roslin

**Disclaimers**: Of course, the show and it's characters belongs to RDMoore and the Scifi channel. I write for fun only!

There will be five chapters to this story. Please review and you will get the next chapter faster!

Thanks to **Ellymelly** who beta read this story.

* * *

_**Battlestar Galactica**_

_**Three days before the D day**_

_**The corridor leading to Admiral Adama's quarters**_

'_What is she up to?_' was Admiral Adama's first thought as he watched Laura Roslin, the President of the Colonies, speaking to his son in hushed tones at the end of the corridor. A few minutes ago, he had seen her almost run out of his office saying she was late for a Quorum meeting and now here she was discussing something with his son not a bit in a hurry at all. To Bill, this was just adding to the list of very suspicious events occurring on his ship lately.

This woman had been driving him mad all week, requesting time with some of the crew aboard Galactica _for obscure political purposes_ and had been meeting with Lee more times than he could remember in the past six months.

'_I know he is her military advisor but still! She even cancelled three of our scheduled meetings to meet with him,_' Bill thought sulking. Something was going on behind his back and he didn't like the idea that she was hiding things from him.

'_I wish I could threaten to put her in the brig to make her talk,_' he considered jokingly, smiling despite himselfOf course he would not do that, not now, not after everything they had been through.

He liked the woman, at least that he could admit to himself. His feelings were confusing him. They had become friends since their return from Kobol. Forgiveness on his part and a new trust born between them as they led the survivors of the Human race toward Earth secured that. They now relied entirely on each other concerning the welfare of the Fleet. They became each other's touchstone, and to Bill, his meetings with Laura were always the highlight of his days.

He dared not think beyond the friend line. He had almost crossed it when she was dying and would not cross it again, for the sake of the Fleet.

However, these days he had mixed feelings about the President, she was acting weird. He suspected that the change was due to her last minute resurrection thanks to Doctor Baltar's miraculous cure, but still, he was suspicious. This situation reminded him of that day she had accused him of being a Cylon, she had accused him of acting odd. Now it was she who was totally out of character. '_Maybe I should mention that to her_?_ Laura I think you are acting odd. By the way, are you a Cylon?_' He chuckled at the idea but stopped himself, she would not appreciate the joke.

Coming back to the present, he saw her leave and decided to corner Lee.

Bill started to walk, quickening his pace he caught up with his son, "Captain, how have you been?" he started, trying for a diplomatic approach.

"Admiral! I'm good. Busy as usual. Planning the new CAP rotation, keeping Kara on the line…Why are you asking?" asked Lee, eyeing his dad suspiciously.

"I'm your father. I want to know how my son is doing. You know you can trust me and tell me everything?" said Bill tapping a hand on Lee's shoulder which earned him a raised eyebrow from his son, '_Oups. Maybe I overdid it'_ thought Bill.

"Of course, Dad. Everything is the usual. Listen I have to go. Talk to you later." Lee quickly left, leaving Bill standing in thoughts, '_Ok, I failed. I should change my tactic.'_

_

* * *

_

_**Battlestar Galactica**_

_**Same day**_

_**The corridor leading to CIC**_

Later that day, Bill was walking to CIC when he saw the President leaning very closely to Colonel Tigh. Tigh nodded at something she said, gave her a genuine smile and left after shaking her hand.

Bill was getting more nervous, '_Something is seriously wrong here. Saul shaking hands with the President cannot be a good thing. And anyway, what is she still doing here? Is she planning a mutiny aboard my ship? Again?'_ Bill didn't like not knowing what was going on aboard his own ship.

Laura who was still standing in the corridor turned around as if sensing his thoughts.

"Oh Admiral, it is nice to see you again!" she said giving him one of her sweet smiles.

Bill knew that he could not resist her smiles but suspicion was stronger this time, "Is everything all right Madam President? You were talking to the Colonel."

"Just inquiring about Ellen, small talk. I'm trying to be a good President these days." Laura replied winking at him. Bill raised an eyebrow to this. '_Damn cute woman!' _He mused, but remembered his purpose to question her.

"Oh! But I thought you had an important meeting with the Quorum all day?" Bill exclaimed, deciding not to believe her after all.

Laura shook her head making her hair rebound and somehow managing to put Bill into a trance, "I had to postpone it. Being the President has its advantages, I'm starting to enjoy it too much," she giggled.

Bill felt his heart respond to her laugh, '_Damn it! I'm not a bloody teenager anymore!' _He thought but was brought from his trance by her saying "Well, thank you for having me aboard the Galactica today, Admiral. I need to return to Colonial One. More rations planning and unhappy citizens, you know..." she said trying to sound exasperated.

She gave him another of her smile and left, leaving Bill to contemplate her legs and his next course of action.

* * *

**End of part one**

**Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you **The Breeze**! Here is the next chapter!

Author's nore: I wanted to post a chapter a day but chapter 3 will have to wait because I will be away a few days. I should be able update thursday evening I think.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Battlestar Galactica_**

_**Two days before the D day **_

_**CIC**_

As Bill entered the CIC, he noticed some of his crew glancing at him before returning to their task a smile on their faces. _It wasn't just the President, everyone was acting weird,_ he thought.

Bill quickly brushed the idea aside and went to talk to Saul about the Cylon activity in the sector. However, even Saul, was being a bit awkward this morning, giving Bill odd looks when he thought he wasn't looking.

If this was a prank Bill didn't like it. He didn't want to have to resort to spying on his crew to know what was going on but something had to be done.

'_Two can play this game Laura. I will find what you are up to but first I need a plan and an ally'_

_

* * *

_

**_Battlestar Galactica _**

**_Later that morning _**

**_Admiral Adama quarters_**

At ten hundred, a knock on the hatch drew the Admiral's attention from the file lying on his desk.

"Come in" he called.

The Admiral stood up and gestured his guest to the chair in front of him.

"Mr Keikeya. Please have a seat."

To say that Billy Keikeya was tense was a distant reality, the boy was actually trembling like a leaf upon greeting the Admiral. "Admiral Adama, Sir. I must say I was surprise to receive your call and your need for secrecy."

Bill sat and quickly went to the subject of discussion, "Let me be direct. I know what the President is planning and I'm totally against it."

* * *

_**Aboard Colonial One**_

_**Earlier this morning **_

The President was sitting in her cushy chair, listening to Billy.

"He actually called me on a secure line, Ma'am. And you know the Admiral, I had no choice but to agree to meet him."

Laura Roslin stood up and started to laugh pacing behind her chair.

"He thinks he is so smart! Trying to steal your loyalty to me. Do not worry Billy, the Admiral is not a threat for the moment. If he needs you that means he doesn't know anything and will try to get any information he can from you."

"Well, that part is scaring me a little. Don't you think he will use some military methods to get this information?" asked Billy shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"If William Adama didn't get anything from his crew, he won't get it from you either. He is not going to torture you Billy, if that's what you think. He is a noble man I can tell you that. You just have to tell yourself 'I will not tell him anything', that's it."

"Easy for you to say Madam President. You won't be the one being interrogated."

Laura came in front of him and leaned against her desk, "Listen Billy. I don't know what is going on in his head but the Admiral would never harm you I swear. When the surprise is out he might want to tear me apart but I will protect everyone who had a role in this play. So will you play your part? Do I have your word?" asked Laura with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Yes, Ma'am." Replied Billy sighing.

"Good" smiled a very satisfied Laura Roslin.

At this Billy, stood and left the room to get ready for his 'dangerous' meeting.

* * *

**_On the Galactica, _**

**_Back in the Admiral's quarters_**

Admiral Adama was trying his best to act as if he knew all about the President plan, which he obviously didn't. This was more stressful than he had anticipated and Billy Keikeya, who obviously been given very specific instructions, was giving him a hard time.

"Sir? I'm not sure I know what you are talking about," answered Billy controlling his fear.

"Drop the act! She is insane. Did she think I wouldn't notice anything? Am I that stupid to her?" The Admiral stood up and leaned menacingly toward Billy, hitting the desk with his fists.

"Huh… no Sir." Billy swallowed painfully. The Admiral was getting angry and this was not a good sight.

"Tell me everything: Now!" shouted Adama.

"But Sir, I don't know anything" said Billy leaning back in his seat trying to be as far to the Admiral he could. Billy could fell sweat on his brow and hoped the President was right about the Admiral's restraint to physical violence.

"…" the Admiral glared at him with piercing eyes that said '_I could strangle you here and now._' Billy swallowed again, clearly fearing the Admiral's wrath.

Adama suddenly let out a long sigh "Very Well! You don't want to talk! Then I'm enrolling your assistance here on the Galactica. You will stay here till we are finished."

Billy's fear turned to confusion, '_Enrolling my assistance? What the hell did that mean_?'

_End of Part2_

* * *

A/N: building tension! Bill is getting mad but Laura is very smart, isn't she?

Wait for part 3 for more fun!

**Reviews are great... just as you are!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you Mariel3 and Chapo for your reviews!_

_Here is another quick chapter. Hope you will like it! _

_**Colonial One,**_

_**Two days before D day**_

_**The President's Office**_

When Billy didn't come back to Colonial One the President grew worried. She decided to call the Admiral, praying the Gods he had not completely lost it during his quest for answers.

Trying not to blow Billy's cover, Laura asked with the most innocent tone she could master, "Admiral, do you know of the whereabouts of Billy? He seems to have gone to the Galactica but hasn't come back yet."

The baritone voice of the Admiral came to her ears, a hint of amusement underlying, "Do not worry Madam President. I gave Petty Officer Dualla the day off and the two of them are currently enjoying their free time."

Laura felt a shiver go through her entire body '_Frak!! Very cleaver Bill. Now what did you really do with him? I am so dead if something happened. Billy will never forgive me'_

She knew that now that Bill was in the game and he would not stop looking for answers. She needed to be even more careful. Who knows what the Admiral could do?

Coming back to her senses she continued, "Oh! Thank you Admiral. I am surprised he didn't contact me though."

Bill tried to come up with something smart to reply but only managed a weak "He is young! Let him enjoy his life a bit."

Laura was not stupid but before she could tell him so the Admiral had hung up.

_'Oh great! Now he is acting like a two year old!'_ she thought.

Laura tried to get news from Billy via her other 'players' but it seemed Billy had simply disappeared from the Fleet.

Meanwhile, the Admiral decided to include a new member in his plan. He called Dee to his quarters.

* * *

_**Battlestar Galactica**_

_**Admiral Adama's quarters**_

As Petty Officer Dualla entered she saw Billy sitting on the Admiral's couch, a fake smile of his face.

"Oh! Hi" she said to Billy, "Admiral. Reporting to you as requested, Sir."

The Admiral stood up from his chair and walked to her menacingly, "I know what the President is up to! This is a bad idea!"

Dee's eyes grew wide at that and stared at Billy who was shaking his head very fast behind the Admiral's back.

Dee got the message and frowned at the Admiral, "Sir?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw your reaction."

"Sir, I'm just confused" offered Anastasia Dualla, trying to find a possible explanation.

"Sit!" ordered the Admiral.

He would not give up, _not now,_ he thought watching Billy and Dee looking like two guilty children waiting for the teacher to punish them.

* * *

**_Colonial One, _**

**_Later that evening_**

Laura was pacing, waiting worriedly for Billy Keikeya's return. Billy had managed to call saying he was able to get away from the Galactica and should be arriving to Colonial One soon.

Billy had been very cryptic over the phone and that made her worry even more.

The moment he stepped in to view Laura rushed to him.

"Oh Billy I'm so sorry. What did the Admiral do to you? I didn't think he would sequester you..."

Billy smiled to reassure her, "I'm fine Madam President. I was taken by surprise as well by the Admiral's obsession over finding out 'what you are up to' as he says."

That managed to calm her down. Actually, she found it very funny, _'What I am up to?'_

"Really!" she giggled. "He is obsessing over it?"

"Well, it seems that the crew members of the Galactica are not that discreet. I'm sorry to say I had ... we had to give away some information to be able to leave."

The President's smile disappeared at once.

"We?" asked Laura fearing anyone's involvement in the issue.

"Petty Officer Dualla and I."

"Ah! Right. What did you say then?" Laura sighed in relief, Dualla had promised her she would stay quiet.

"We lied actually,"

"What?" exclaimed Laura.

"We said you were looking for a new Admiral," grinned Billy, earning a gasp from the President.

"Are you insane Billy? He is going to tear me to pieces now!" exclaimed Laura outraged.

Billy stopped smiling as he saw his boss in such a state, "Well, it was that or the truth. The Admiral is taking the matter very seriously so we had to find something he would believe in."

Laura frowned, "And you thought that saying I wanted a new Admiral was a good idea?"

"I think he was more shocked than angry at you. There's only one day left, I think you can survive that long Madam President."

Laura prayed the Gods that would be the case.

_End of Part 3_

* * *

_A/N: So how evil am I? __Bill is in the game and Billy's assistance was to trick Dee._

_I'm loving how all this is turning out. Do you?_

**Reviews anyone?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Many thanks to Lady Henrietta and The Breeze for their reviews, as well as Ellymelly for being a wonderful beta! _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Battlestar Galactica**_

_**Day before D day**_

_**The Admiral quarters**_

The Admiral woke up cranky. He hadn't slept very well last night. Somehow he had dreamed that Saul had been named Admiral to replace him and that Lee was now second in command. _Totally insane_, he thought as he got up from his rack.

Bill could not imagine that Laura would want to replace him. After everything they had been through she could not do that to him. They were friends now and this power game had disappeared a long time ago.

The Admiral mused on the how and why while shaving his morning beard. Glancing at his reflection in the mirror he noticed he was not getting any younger. _'Maybe she is having second thoughts about naming me admiral because of my age?'_

Bill started to ponder on some existentialist notions and ended up feeling rather depressed. 'Depressed' he could deal with but his main problem was disappointment. He was disappointed that Laura would not dare to breach that subject with him.

* * *

_**Battlestar Galactica**_

_**Later that day**_

Walking down the corridor on his way to check how the Vipers repairs were going in the hangar deck, the Admiral saw Chief Tyrol carrying a box and Cally following him chuckling.

Bill, still suspicious after the events of the past few days, quickly hid in a dark corner, trying tospy ontheir conversation.

"Take good care of this Cally. If anything happened to it, the President would have our heads!" said Galen Tyrol looking at the box with some kind of admiration.

"Yes, Chief!" nodded Cally while trying to pick the box from his arms.

"Not here! We must be careful. Everything must be ready before the morning, and the Old Man must not even suspect a thing!"

"I can't wait to see his reaction!" Cally replied eagerly to which the Chief chuckled

"Indeed!"

Bill watched them leave through a hatch, puzzled.'_What's going on here?Is this some massive conspiracy on my ship! Damn that woman! I swear she will be the death of me'_

At that moment, he heard Lieutenant Gaeta on the speakers, 'Admiral Adama please report to the CIC. Admiral Adama to the CIC.'

_What now?I swear the Universe is against me this week!_groaned Bill annoyed.He wouldhave to come back later to investigate.

* * *

_**On Colonial One,**_

_**Later that morning,**_

_**Laura Roslin's Office**_

Laura Roslin was humming, proud that her plan had not been revealed to Bill. She was waltzing through files with a smile on her face. Actually, she had been smiling too much this morning because her face muscles started to hurt. She chuckled at that. _I'm too happy today, I wonder if I can die from tomorrow's excitement?_

Billy came in to report, "Madam President. Dualla says that the Admiral has stopped his investigation for now. He still looks suspicious and is in a rather foul mood this morning."

Laura smiled, "Poor Bill! I can't believe what I'm putting him through, but it's for his own good." Laura mused at his foul mood. She loved the idea that she getting under his skin. Hopefully, he would be understanding after tomorrow's special event.

"Do you have more instructions for me?" asked Billy, pulling her out of her reverie.

"Yes, actually. Contact Chief Tyrol. Ask him if _IT_ is hidden safely and if the other little things we talked about are ready for tomorrow."

"Yes. Ma'am."

Billy left the room and Laura went on smiling goofily while reading the file between her hands.

* * *

_**Battlestar Galactica, **_

_**CIC**_

As the day went on, the Admiral continued to think about what the President was plotting. After this morning's display from the Chief and Cally, he was not sure about anything anymore. It seemed many people were involved in this plan to deceive him and if the Chief was involved he should be either very worried or not worried at all

'_I wonder how manipulating Laura can be? It seems she already has Lee and Saul in her grasp. Tyrol is one of my most loyal crew member, she could not get him that easily,' _pondered Bill.

The President could not be thinking of replacing him so soon after making him Admiral. He was respected and loved by his crew. Also the box intrigued him...what was in there? What was his reaction supposed to be? He felt a headache coming and decided to stop thinking about it for a while. _Like he didn't have enough problems with the Cylons!_

Saul, who was coming back from his break saw his friend's state. "Have you been sleeping lately?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Having nightmares most likely. You don't have the ambition of taking my job, right Saul?" inquired Bill, not sure of what he would get from the question.

"Of course not, Admiral. I messed things up badly enough the last time," replied Saul, chuckling.

"Good," mumbled Bill. _At least, it was just a nightmare. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Battlestar Galactica**_

_**Admiral Adama's quarters**_

The Admiral went to bed early that night. Hard day's work and terrible headache were a very bad mix. He didn't have the strength to look for the mysterious box the Chief had in his possession and decided to head directly to his rack.

Falling asleep Bill dreamed of Laura and Saul surrounded by little boxes dancing around them. Both were watching him cheekily and laughed at him as he was thrown out of the airlock.

_End of part 4 _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: what a cliff!! I had to have another nightmare in here. Bill is right to be worried..._

_This is the penultimate chapter! Tomorrow is the finale! (Sounds scary!)_

**Don't forget to tell me if you liked it...or not! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you Lady Henrietta! I'm glad you like the fic!_

_Finally, here is the last chapter. Enough teasing... Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Battlestar Galactica**_

_**D day**_

_**Admiral Adama's quarters**_

Waking up, Bill Adama felt in an even fouler mood than the previous day. Something about an airlock and a certain President was in the back of his mind.

The Admiral took a quick shower, dressed up and went to open the hatch ... only to find it locked.

'_What the frak_!' thought Bill. How could he be locked in?

He started to kick on the hatch and yell at anyone happening to be in the corridor to open the damn door but only got silence as an answer.

"Whoever did this is gonna pay!" he yelled, before stomping and turning to call the CIC.

He picked up the phone, "This is the Admiral! Send someone to open my hatch immediately!"ordered Bill angrily.

"Yes, Sir," came the timid answer from the other end of the line.

* * *

_**Battlestar Galactica**_

_**In the CIC**_

Petty officer Dualla was having a hard time trying not to laugh. She was holding her right hand tightly over her mouth to prevent any chuckle from leaving but failed miserably drawing Colonel Tigh's attention. He turned to her asking, "What's so funny Petty Officer?"

"He is awake, Sir," she said, laughing openly now.

Saul smiled in understanding, "I bet the Old Man is not happy!"

Dualla continued chuckling, "No Sir, he sounded pretty pissed."

"Very well," declared Saul happily. "Call the President and the Chief, tell them we are ready to proceed."

"Yes, Sir," said Dualla finally composing herself. The admiral was in for a surprise!

* * *

_**Battlestar Galactica**_

_**Back to Admiral Adama's quarters**_

'_Playing pranks on the Admiral! When I find the culprit I'm going to beat the hell out of him...or her!' _plotted Bill furiously.

After 20 minutes waiting, he heard a strange noise outside his hatch. He approached it and watched the hatch open slowly. Bill rushed outside only to find the corridor empty except for a blue ribbon attached to white line running along the corridor.

"What..." started Bill, when he noticed a note hidden behind the ribbon with two simple words written on it, _'Follow me.'_

'_You've got to be kidding me! __What kind of prank is that?_' frowned Bill, he didn't like the dramatics his morning was getting.

Bill slowly started his search for the other end the line. Many corridors, stairs, and turns later he found himself in front of the sealed hatch of the hangar deck. He stopped and wondered if this was somehow related to all the strange things going on on his ship recently and the President's behaviour. Pushing his suspicion aside, he slowly turned the handle to open the hatch.

On the other side was darkness, the deck was unlit...

* * *

_**Battlestar Galactica**_

_**Hangar deck**_

As he stepped through the hatch, he heard a very distinctive feminine giggle and than the lights turned themselves on as a chorus of 'Happy Birthday Admiral' greeted him with a round of applause.

Adama stood there speechless, realisation finally setting in.

He stood gaping at Laura Roslin, Billy and his crew who were clapping at him and finally started singing him happy birthday!

"Frak me!" muttered Bill, '_how did they know? And even more, how could he forget his own birthday?'_

Once they finished singing, some crew members started to whistle while others were yelling Old Man over and over again. He noticed the President's smirk. She had that brightness in her eyes that told him she was extremely pleased with herself. Bill groaned at being played by her.

"Surprised?" asked Laura, walking to him.

"You are a very devious woman, Madam President," offered Bill, looking a bit unsettled by the turn of events.

She grinned at him and leant close to his ear, "I am the best, aren't I?"

Bill chuckled but gave her no answer.The frustration that had slowly invaded him the past few days finally vanished. Now he was thinking that he should blame his best friend for not warning him. He turned to glare at Saul as Laura tiptoed and kissed his cheek. Bill tensed at the sudden and unexpected action but was also very pleased by Laura's bluntness.

"Happy Birthday, Admiral. I hope you are not too mad at me for all this."

Bill suddenly grinned at her. He wanted to tell her he could never be mad at her, but before he could even utter a word Saul and the Chief appeared behind her, carrying two boxes wrapped in blue paper.

"Don't blame the President! She couldn't have done it without me!" Colonel Tigh declared proudly.

"Actually, I could have, Colonel," argued Laura putting on her most Presidential look.

The Chief chuckled and spoke. "Ma'am, maybe you want to give the Admiral his gifts."

"Right, of course. Wait! I had a speech written somewhere," she said searching her vest pockets.

"Forget the speech Madam President," suggested the Colonel who seemed to be ogling the drinks in the background of the crowd. She ignored him, put on her glasses and quickly scanned the content of a piece of paper before putting it back into her pocket along with her glasses.

She cleared her throat, to which Saul called for the deck's attention. She smiled, taking the first box from the Chief's hands and moved to face Bill.

Speaking loudly for everyone to hear her she started, smiling

"Admiral Adama, it has recently come to my attention that the Old Man was getting close to changing decade," a few laughs were heard in the background. "I must admit that I'm responsible for this information becoming common knowledge. However, planning this celebration has been a group effort to honour a man whose courage and leadership have saved us on countless occasions. I think I speak for everyone present here when I say thank you. Thank you for protecting this fleet, thank you for your dedication to your mission and thank you for simply being here for us."

Bill watched the President become Laura for a few seconds, as she secretly thanked him for being here for her.

The crew were nodding and smiling at her words, agreeing that the Admiral was indeed a protector and meant a lot to them all.

"Since we have left the Colonies we haven't had that many occasions to celebrate and acknowledging that time passes has become a luxury. Today, I would like Bill to enjoy his birthday along with the rest of us." She came to a full stop waiting for his reaction to her saying his first name.

"Thank you Madam President. It would be an honour."

She nodded and people started to applaud.

Laura gave him his first gift, "Finding you a gift was not an easy task. Actually as you can see you have two gifts. As I said, this was a group effort."

Opening the first box Bill's brows furrowed. Inside the box were little pieces of dark wood, miniature cannons, a little anchor... Bill suddenly looked up at her in understanding.

"Where did you find those?"

"I am the President, I have my ways and I thought your boat needed a little Presidential help if it wanted to sail one day," she explained, giving him what he thought to be a very suggestive look.

Bill answered her with one of his rare shinny smiles and was about to hug her when he noticed the look Saul was giving him. He sighed, "Thank you very much Madam President. This is indeed a wonderful gift. I had to make the pieces myself before so this will help a lot." Laura grinned back at him and looked with interest at the other gift Colonel Tigh had just given her.

"You didn't need to find me a second present," announced Bill.

"Oh, than I will keep it. I am sure I can make good use of it," said Laura faking a hasty retreat.

Billy who stood in the front row rolled his eyes watching his boss acting like she was a young girl again.

"I guess I can take a look before deciding if you shall have it Madam President," Bill was intrigued to say the least. He grabbed the box but Laura would not let go of it.

A few people in the crowd started to look puzzled at their leaders' joyful behaviour.

Bill raised one eyebrow at her and she finally gave in. This time he noticed the box was a lot heavier. Unwrapping it he noticed that a square bottle was inside the box. A familiar amber coloured liquid was staring back at him.

"THAT is something I thought was extinct from the universe! How did you come into possession of this?"

Saul grunted. "She harassed me, that's all."

"YOU had THAT in your quarters and never mentioned it to me?" asked Bill outraged.

"Like you said, this is the last bottle in the entire Fleet. I was trying to keep it secret."

"How did the President manage to convince you to give up that?" Bill was dazzled by the amber colour coming from the bottle.

"Oh, I don't know. She might promote me to Admiral or something..." Saul joked glancing at the President.

Laura decided to hide behind her hand. _The conspiracy was against her now, great!_

Billy and Dee smiled apologetically at her from where they stood in the crowd.

"I have no intention of changing Admiral, thank you very much everyone!" declared Laura annoyed. That statement caused a few people to laugh in the crowd.

"So how did you find out that Saul had a bottle of Aerelon centennial Armagnac?" asked Bill.

"Lee told me that Kara had seen it one day," responded Laura.

"So that's what you were doing on my ship all this time? Searching for a bottle?" exclaimed Bill feeling foolish after thinking the worse.

"Well, do you want it or not? Because I can keep it you know!" said Laura, both hands on her hips.

Saul tried to reach for the bottle, "Actually I would keep it since it was mine in the first place."

Bill and Laura laughed at this.

_It felt good_. This was the perfect birthday present to Bill. Good jokes and good company. Laura had done a great job indeed!

After the Admiral had thanked the President and his crew, Laura started the festivities by opening one of the bottles Colonel Tigh had been ogling earlier. A cake was cut and the hangar deck was soon filled with joyful laughter and military jokes.

Bill hugged Saul and finally got to hug Laura who giggled at the sudden cheerfulness of her Admiral.

This was what she had planned, she thought still in his arms. Bill would get a good time and maybe he would finally understand how much he means to her.

_The end. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: I have no clue how old is Adama so I didn't mention a specific age._

**That's it people! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
